


Peaceful Bliss

by Stardustandbacon



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Family, Family Fluff, Fluff, Post-Episode: s04e13 Journey's End, So fluffy you're gonna die, Well - Freeform, a moment of it, cutie pie parents Tentoo and Rose, domestic life in the Tardis, sleepy family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-28
Updated: 2015-09-28
Packaged: 2018-04-23 19:44:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4889713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stardustandbacon/pseuds/Stardustandbacon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A quiet moment.</p><p> </p><p>(Drabble)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Peaceful Bliss

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own BBC's Doctor Who. It's as simple as that.

The t.v. is on, but no one is watching.

Four feet away from the telly sits a coffee table strewn with crayons of every color knowledgeable. paper, both blank and filled with a child's scribblings, lay across most of it. Houses, stars, dogs with too many legs, and smiling faces stand amid other drawings, as well as one that looks to be the beginnings of a butterfly. It would be easier to tell if the artist had not fallen asleep on top of it. The little girl in the Peppa Pig footie pajamas, crayons still lying in her hand, her blond hair lying every which way across the table, has been asleep for almost an hour.

On the couch sits the rest of the family. Another little girl, only a few months old, has finally closed her big, brown eyes and nestled in the combined warmth of a yellow blanket and her father's chest. The television's low hum lulls her to sleep.

The girls' mum and dad are sitting in the middle of the couch. The tall man is holding his younger daughter close to his heart, glad she has slipped off into peaceful slumber. he leans over to kiss her soft forehead, making his wife smile. the wife is snuggled next to her husband, and she leans her blonde head down on his shoulder. He, in turn, kisses her forehead too, and stretches his free arm, the left one, around her shoulders and pulls her close. "Oh, I am the luckiest man in the universe." he thinks.

And he knows he probably is, for he has been there. He has taken his little family, his little corner of the universe, his Rose, his sweet Grace and little Ava, and the second Tardis, around all of existence. Suns, moons, planets, stars, anywhere he could think of that would put smiles on the faces of wife and little girls. The Doctor loves them with all his one human heart, and, to share the moment, he tells Rose, "Moments like these are the best."

"All of space and time, and falling asleep watching telly with you family is your favorite?" Rose replies jokingly.

"Of course."

The two lovers snuggle closer together, content. The scene is picturesque. And the t.v. is on, but no one is watching.

**Author's Note:**

> Just in case it wasn't clear, it's Tentoo (not the original Ten) in this story.


End file.
